Punishment
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Decker Puinshes Jayden For the long delay. Decker/Jayden. Mature themes. Requested By Kidicaruslover.


Punishment

By Annabelle Rose 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No Characters or the series.

Summary: Decker decides to punish Jayden for the long delay. Decker/Jayden. Mature themes.

Pairing:Decker/Jayden

Rated M( Mature audiences only! This is a sexually explicit slash story involving two men. Don't like it, Don't read.)

Author Notes: Okay, this is my second Dekker/Jayden pairing. This fanfic idea was from Kidicaruslover when he first committed on my story. So this is for you. Sorry I had you wait so long!

And for everyone else!

Also, for anyone that has read my story, chapter three of I am Dekker is coming up!

UPDATE:**_28TH May 2013; I HAD FIXED SOME MAJOR ERRORS IN THE STORY PLUS EDITED IT( FOR ANYONE WHO HAD READ THIS MORE THAN ONCE! ALSO, I AM WORKING FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER OF ''I am Decker''_**

Enjoy!

* * *

''You're Late.''

I could hear him stop dead in his tracks. He was supposed to be here than 45 minutes. it's been almost an hour.

''I'm sorry,'' He says as he tries to catch his breath. ''It was hard trying to get away from the others-''

''I don't take apologies,'' I suddenly say. I could tell that his breathing had stopped once more.

''But I-''

''I am a man with a curse that puts me in pain each day. Causes an oddly craving for battle, and a strong urge for sex. I can not spare no patience much longer. You Of all People should understand that.''

''I-''

I hold my hand up halting his words. My human side feels a certain symphony of remorse. But my nighlock side wants revenge. He must be punished so he will never disobey me again.

''Take off your clothes.'' I ordered.

He looks at me with a confused look, but I gave him a look in return that represented dead serious. He complies, not wanting to start a off his shirt,shoes, his pants and underwear.

In a matter of seconds, he stand in front of me naked. I slowly walk around him taking in his delicious form. Just inhaling his sweet skin sends the nighlock in me into a frenzy. I yanked him roughly against me, placing my lips on his earlobe making him shiver. I reached my hand to my waist to loosen my belt pulling it from me. After that, I roughly grab his neck and walked over to a stone. sitting down dragging him with me, bending him over my knee.

''Decker, what are you-I'' hear him began, but his question was cut short with a scream as I made the first blow hitting him hard in the screams were the sound of heaven to me. I tried to ignore the fact that I was suddenly aroused. All I am thinking about now was punishing this nice piece of ass for not being on time.

I stopped my horrific abuse on him. he is wailing like a baby. All of a sudden, My anger turn to sadness. I looked down and saw the red whelps that I caused on him. I can see fresh tears coming down his face. He was helpless. Useless. vulnerable ...and I liked it. The anger had once again returned and I push him off from my lap to the ground. He falls on his stomach with a grunt, but tries to regain his balance. He suddenly stopped his movements as I got down on my knees and looked at him in the eyes. They were a blurred blue version that was so beautiful that in fact was hypnotized that I couldn't help roughly kissed him on the submits into me. grabbing my collar and pulling me down on top of him. Tongues tangling against each other causes my cock to fully awaken. He tries his best to take off my clothes. It is as difficult for him as well as me but we had carry out our goal.

''Oh...'' He moans as his head falls backwards.I trailed his lips down his chest playfully pinching and rubbing his nipples. I kissed down further and further down to his cock immediately engulfing the head. Quickly, I create a rhythm. bobbing my head up and down his length. Wetting it with my saliva as it trails down in his balls. He moans,whimpers, and groans. Moving his hips from the pleasure.

After a few moments from hard sucking and teasing, I release my mouth from him. he groans from the loss, But it turns into a gag as I shove my massive penis into his mouth. I shed no mercy shoving my massive member in to his perfect mouth trying to get a release. I can feel his tender hands touching me in all the right places. Good boy, he knows where I like to be touched.

''Yeah. That's it. Hmm,suck that cock. Just like that. Make me come in the perfect mouth of yours.'' I demanded.

He bobs his head up and down faster on my length and I became undone. In a matter of moments, I shot my load inside his mouth, making him swallow every drop. One I knew he was finished, I pull myself from him and he falls down onto his back. His cock hard wanting a release.

I stand there looking at him laying there. His body slightly shaking. His eyes desperate for me to touch him.

''So,'' I began. ''Do you want what you came for in the first place?''

He licks his lips before answering. ''Yes...please,'' He groans. He tries to reach his painful erection,but I smacked his hand away.

We are standing face to face. ''Did I say you can do that?''

I can see him swallow a lump in his throat. Looking at me with those sad puppy eyes. I couldn't resist falling under his spell. I got down on my knees using my saliva to moist his sweet spot and my erection and positioned it at his entrance.I look into his eyes once more as I eased myself inside if him to the brink.

He moans in complete ecstasy. The pain has already passed for this is not the first time we had done this. The delicious sensation was absolutely wild to him and me. I began to move. Slow,but loving to make it last as long as possible. But soon, I gladly quicken the pace. Ruthlessly pounding into him into the ground. I can feel his finger nails drag into my flesh as he's calling out my name, proclaiming his love for me. He spills out his between us. I followed seconds later.

We laid there for a few moments, staring at the darken sky. I turned my head toward his sleeping from. Reaching for a red blanket to cover our naked Red ranger, he has learned his lesson about not being on time. I'm sad to say next time,he won't be so lucky.

End.

* * *

Well There you have it.

I hope you guys like it!

Thanks to Kidicaruslover for the idea!


End file.
